Huggable
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. TezuFujiRyo. Echizen is just so huggable.


**Title:** Huggable  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tezuka/Fuji/Ryoma  
**Genre:** Fluff! Shounen-ai, possible humor.  
**Notes:** My eyes are achy. :/

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _The Prince of Tennis_.

--

"AGH! Let--go--!" Echizen chokes out, fumbling for a way out of the tight hold Eiji has on him.

Eiji, however, just squeals, "O-CHI-BIIII!" and laughs, giddy on victory and the all-too-sugary juice he drank after his own match. Echizen squirms but seems resigned to his fate as a hug-toy.

Fuji hides a smile behind his hand. Tezuka gives an inaudible sigh.

--

"MOMO-SENPAI!" Echizen yelps, trying to fight his way out of the arms Momo has encircled around his neck.

"Yeeees!" is all Momo replies, overjoyed. "Free, all-you-can-eat sushi! Let's--OW! You _bit_ me!"

"Hmph. Mada ma--"

"E-CHI-ZEEENNN! Get back here!"

Fuji hides a smile behind his hand. Tezuka gives an inaudible sigh.

--

"--_Senpai, I--can't--breathe!"_ Echizen says desperately, trying to pry Eiji and Momo off. Unfortunately enough for the freshman, neither of them budges.

"You can't escape now, Echizen," is Momo's gleeful reply.

"Nya, Ochibi! You promised," Eiji adds as he and the junior begin to cart the youngest off.

"Burgers on you!" the two exclaim in unison, and Echizen begins to struggle in earnest.

Fuji hides a smile behind his hand. Tezuka gives an inaudible sigh.

--

"Geh--?" is the odd sound that comes from Echizen when Tomoka attaches herself to his arm.

"Ryoma-samaaa!" she shrieks excitedly, not minding when the boy's racket falls to the floor by her feet. "You did it!"

Echizen looks a little confused and little embarrassed and a lot like he wants to push her off, but she's a _girl_ and he can't exactly shove her or anything.

"--Er--" is all Echizen can say, bewildered, as Tomoka clings and chatters. A dejected Sakuno watches in the background and looks like she wants to join in.

Fuji hides a smile behind his hand. Tezuka gives an inaudible sigh.

--

"--Get off!" Echizen shouts, but none of the three bodies attached to him pay attention.

"Hoi, Ochibiii!"

"Echizen!"

"Ryoma-samaaa!"

Echizen gives a strangled, incomprehensible noise and proceeds to turn blue, his windpipe cut off by three sets of arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Tomo yell in unison.

_"--Whojustgropedme?"_

"Whoops!"

Fuji hides a frown behind his hand. Tezuka gives an inaudible sigh.

--

The arms come out of nowhere and Ryoma tenses, feeling the warmth behind him and the butterfly wings at his temple.

"Fuji-senpai, get off," he snaps irritably, fumbling to straighten the buttons of his uniform.

"Mm? Why?" the tensai asks coyly, hiding a smile in Ryoma's hair.

"Because," the other says, looking annoyed, though there is no heat in the word, and he does not move to shrug Syuusuke off. The tensai's smile widens.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji calls, and gives the captain a sly grin when the taller boy turns. "Don't you think Ryoma-kun is so cute when he's angry?" he asks idly.

Echizen scowls and fidgets with the buttons on his cuff. He wishes he has his hat. All he can do now is look away, to the side, at that towel halfway across the clubroom as though it's more interesting than either Fuji or Tezuka--which it most certainly isn't. Still, it is better than meeting either senior's gaze, because Fuji and Tezuka are experts at probing and finding out what they want to know from Echizen by the flash of his eyes.

But--ah. Buchou's fingers play lightly against Ryoma's jaw, gentle as they coax his head up for a brush of lips against lips, slight and delicate and fleeting and chaste because Buchou is still a little awkward with the emotion and the physicality, the sheer intimacy and the experiment of lips against skin, the feelings that leave all parties flushed and wanting and breathless.

But maybe that's what makes Buchou's attempts so sweet.

There is a tightening of the arms around Echizen's shoulders, and the heat of a kiss behind his ear, not because Fuji is jealous that they're neglecting him, but because he isn't shy with this. He likes to find the places where kisses will make Ryoma shiver and try to bat him away, the places where kisses will make Kunimitsu bite his lip and snap his eyes shut. He likes the thread his arms around their shoulders, likes to play this game with them because he loves their reactions, their words, their attempts to push him away even when they want him closer, closer, closer.

"Ne, Echizen... You're so huggable," Fuji murmurs, sighing wistfully. The warm air makes Echizen shudder a little. "Isn't he, Tezuka?"

Ryoma huffs and looks annoyed once more, but is trapped in Syuusuke's arms and doesn't particularly want to leave.

But Kunimitsu only smiles, just a little bit, and Ryoma thinks dizzily that the best things come in small packages.

"Aa," is the soft reply he gives, almost as inaudible as his sighs. Syuusuke grins into Ryoma's hair, his blue eyes open and terribly amused. Ryoma huffs again, clearly annoyed that he is being outnumbered _again_.

But Kunimitsu looks down at the fingers entwined with his own and feels Ryoma squeeze them comfortingly.

He squeezes back and lets Syuusuke kiss him.


End file.
